


Ugly Duckling

by wolkenbruch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Hogwarts, Omega Severus Snape, Pretty Severus, Pretty Severus Snape, Sub Severus Snape, Young Severus Snape, glamared severus snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolkenbruch/pseuds/wolkenbruch
Summary: Severus Snape has gone his whole life under a glamour, as he is an omega and they can't show their real selves until their 16th birthday or 5th year at school. It is Severus' 5th year at Hogwarts and only has 2 months at school until he is pulled with the rest of the omegas in his grade.
Relationships: Eileen Prince/Tom Riddle, I don't know - Relationship, James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Someone/Severus Snaoe
Comments: 28
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. How are you doing today! My name is cloudburst the author of the book you are about to read. Let me tell you guys a couple of things, I have do idea where this book is going to go so if you have a suggestion just comment it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS - LINKS -**
> 
> Severus looks: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/764204630514556865/> and this <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/764204630513723955/> I just combined the two.
> 
> Uniform: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/764204630514122440/>

Well there goes my peaceful life, at this moment I am on the hogwarts train not to die. All the omegas in my grade have been rounded up and are going there, glamours taken away, and I am in this line. I am Severus Riddle born to Tom Riddle and Eileen Prince. My father Tom Riddle is Voldemort, but he is not actually bad. He just wants to make sure that magical children are not mistreated and squibs are not mistreated by their parents. My mother fell in love with him and had my older brother named Hadrian Riddle. Hadrian and Lucius Malfoy are best friends are alphas. They are very protective of me and don't like to see me hurt. After Hadrian was born I was, I am kinda small for my age only 5,5 ft/167 cm. I have worn a glamour every time I am in public since I was 3 but today it comes off.

It is now my turn and boy am I not ready for it. I am so scared. Madam Pomfrey tells me she is about to take off my glamour. 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1. I open my eyes, and see a boy that seems to also be looking at me which can't be right as this is a mirror. But unlike me this boy has skin that porcelain white skin that makes him look like a doll, with big black eyes that you can get lost in just for looking at them for a second, has the figure of a model with long legs and a small waist, and silky dark hair. He is just so pretty and beautiful but when I go to touch him and he reflects my actions. Madam Pomfrey laughs at me understandably.

I get out the new uniform that I now have to wear as I am an omega. A white shirt with a black skirt and tie. We also wear a jacket on top of it which has our house colors. After changing I walk out of the room and go back to where I was sitting with Hadrian and Lucius before I was taken. They look alot taller now. Oh yes I forget I had strunk for 5,7 ft/170 cm to 5,5 ft/167 cm and they are a gigantic 6,3 ft/190 cm and 6,4 ft/193 cm. They may be tall for alphas but short alphas still tower over me. Looks like it will be a fun year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Maybe the chapter will start getting longer. I don't really have an idea what I am doing right now. This fanfiction is just because I want more pretty severus fanfictions.


	2. Author Note - Sorry

Hey, uh sorry for not posting another chapter. I have no idea if I am even going to continue this story. Yeah that is all I have to say.


End file.
